blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gauges
Gauges are an artificial means that was developed by what's thought to be various people, one of them being Patchouli Knowledge to tip the scales of battle in Trinitarian favor. Gauges are dependent both on the function and the user as well. There is one thing for certain about gauges however, they're different on these circumstances. Most Gauge users carry about one gauge, however there are People who carry about two, and maybe even those who carry three. Gauges also vary by type as well, being either solo or dual. =Basic Gauge rules= *Per turn, Gauge generates an average of +5 per turn unless stated otherwise, capping at 100 unless, again, stated otherwise. *The Gauge must have a unique purpose towards itself *All Gauges have the ability to enter a state of heightened performance known as OverDrive, this function allows activation of a second drive. Though a second drive may also be activated under special conditions. *At 50 Gauge or above, the wielder can make a special attack, the strength of the attack =Known Drives and Wielders= *Kagutsuchi, Ooe, and Suitenjin (Tenshi), The blades, depending on the alignment, will have one or two elemental attacks given when wielding. Dual-wielding permits her to use two at once. *Lunablade and Divine Call (Yorihime), Watatsuki (the sword) halves defense and resistance of a target for inflicting more grievous wounds. The blade is also capable of being cloaked in pure Lunarian magic energy. Divine Call allows Yorihime to call upon a God every five turns to call upon an attack of divine power or defense. *Furea-Lunacy and Yuguretsuki (Solar), combines both the raw pure magic of the Wicken grimoire and the refined pure magic of the Lunar grimoire. Whereas Yuguretsuki allows Yamato to regenerate, move with enhanced speed, and imbue any of his attacks in Furea-Lunacy's magic, strength and how fast the regeneration and speed boost is based on the phase of the moon of that day. *Wicken and Philosopher (Patchouli), uses a grimoire of spells that are innately powerful, at the cost of receiving a penalty of speed and being able to cast spells only once every two turns, or suffering a 50-50% roll of failing the spell from asthma. Philosopher negates the penalty, and gives Patchouli the ability to not only attack with an estoc, but cast spells with little trouble. *Flare Brand (Unknown), Unknown *Coscythe (Selena), All attacks are ice imbued and has a 50% chance to freeze the opponent, special attacks have 25% chance to freeze. *Windshadow (Alice), can turn into thin air and use the wind to blow past obstacles, immune to physical damage. Also has increased aerodynamic behavior and speed when air dashing. *Zephyr (Kaze), While in Greatsword form, Kaze is able to swing his blade at a much faster rate, giving him an ability to string in multiple combos, and deliver severe punishes to his enemies. While in Dual-Bladed form, the blades seem to be swirling in with a wind gale force, allowing for the two blades to gain equal amounts of power as its original Greatsword wields, as well as a greater knockback force to play keep away with his enemies. *Reaper (Ayame), Any blood spilled can be made into weapons and substance, In further examination, It's thought that she can also destroy bones, as well as muscle and muscle tissue, but It might just be a myth, as It was never known, even by her. More is known to exist..but it's not been recorded as of yet. *Uncertainty (Ouroboros), Causes electrical and radio interference to anything technological unless it's of Trinity make. The Uncertainty drive also allows Ouroboros to have a constant state of omnipresence, which makes everyone, as per the Gauge's name, uncertain of if he's actually there or not.